1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is disclosed a technology which enables to input coordinates of one continuous line in the case where a plurality of coordinate input parts are used as one integrated coordinate input part and if a pen is moved from one point on an individual coordinate input part to another individual coordinate input part (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-311757). According to the technology, in the case where a plurality of screens for inputting coordinates are present, it is possible to input coordinates of one continuous line, but it may be impossible to move an object or the like displayed on the screen from one screen to another screen.
Further, in recent years, there have appeared devices such as mobile phones and game machines each having two screens. However, most of those devices often have one of the screens formed of a touch panel and the other screen formed of a screen only having a display function. It is difficult to communicate between the two screens, and, because of the fact that only one of the screens is the touch panel, there are many cases where the fact confuses the users.
Most of the devices having two screens are each in a foldable form, and there is a hinge between those two screens. Accordingly, in between the screens of the device which includes two screens each formed of a touch panel, there exists a region where a sensor does not exist or a physical barrier.